The Struggle
by Gummi Baron
Summary: Hilde is depressed....Can Duo fix that? When Hilde is taken home, will Duo cope? Is it a good thing? Or is her dad as bad as her mom? Read to see! (Completed)
1. Falling

Hilde sat on the edge of a bridge, cold rain pouring down on her, drenching her clothes and making her hair stick to her face. But she didn't care. She had just gotten back from the trail at the moon base, and she had been given a dishonorable discharge, since she wasn't old enough for the death penalty. She had gone home to her parents, but when they found out what she had done, they disowned her.  
  
So here she sat, now an orphan, cold and alone on a bridge in the middle of nowhere at night. In the rain. Her body was weak from mal-nutrition, and her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. Her once bright eyes stared down blankely at the black abyss where somewhere far below, a river ran.   
  
'If I let go of this pole, would anyone even notice that I'm gone? Would anyone care?' She thought. 'I have no friends....my parents hate me....Maybe it would be a good end to all of this misery....'  
  
While she thought of this, the more and more her fingers loosened on the thin pole she sat on. The more she let go, the closer she leaned to the edge of the bridge. Her fingers let go of the pole, and she began to fall...........  
  
However, right before she fell, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, holding her tight, not letting her fall.  
  
'An Angel?' She thought, but when she turned, a pair of cheerfull but worried eyes met hers.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
~End chapter 1~  
  
Hey guys....no im not dead...This popped into my head and I was wondering if anyone liked it.... 


	2. Little Wings

Duo smiled down at her. "In the flesh Babe...What has happened to you? You look terrible!" He asked as he brushed a stray hair away from her face.  
  
Hilde couldn't stop the flow of tears from her eyes as she clung to him, partly because she was so hungry she couldn't stand anymore. As she tried to sob out an answer, Duo held her. After a moment or so of her crying however, her body went limp against him. He looked down at her.  
  
Out cold.  
  
He smiled to himself and gently picked her over-tired body and began walking toward his house. He unlocked the door and placed her on the couch before realizing that if she kept those wet clothes on, she would freeze to death. When he realized that HE would have to be the one to change her, he blushed and went wide eyed. After a few moments of debate, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room anyway.   
  
Trying not to look, he peeled off her thin jacket and t-shirt, quickly covering her in a big sweat shirt of his. He looked down at her pants and turned white. After having to practically rip them off of her from the rain, he put a pair of his fuzzy pj bottoms on her, covered her in a blanket and quietly slipped out of the room, glancing at the clock.   
  
6:30 AM.  
  
Duo walked down the stairs, turned out the light, tripped over a chair twice before finally getting to the couch, and fell asleep.  
  
Hilde sniffed the air. Bacon?? She turned over and realized she wasn't in her stuffy uniform anymore. When she groggily opened her eyes, she noticed she wasn't on the bridge anymore either. When she realized this, her eyes flew open and she rolled over....  
  
And onto the floor.  
  
Duo looked up from his cooking when he heard a loud thump. Thinking it was nothing, he shrugged and went back to his cooking.  
  
Hilde dragged herself off the floor. She felt terrible, but somehow better than she did....wait, how long had she been asleep?  
  
She looked down at herself. Wait, Fuzzy pants? With...bats on them?? She frowned, then realized something.  
  
Who did she know that wore black?  
  
She rushed downstairs to see Duo, wearing nothing but his boxers, cooking breakfast. Despite her feelings and surprise, she had to admit he was hot.   
  
Duo felt someone watching him and turned to see Hilde staring at him. He smiled.  
  
"Thought you'd died babe! How ya feeling?"  
  
Hilde stuttered for a few seconds.  
  
"How..wha...when...where the hell am I?!"  
  
Duo laughed to himself and threw her a peice of bacon.   
  
"Well, considering you have no home and your parents kicked you out," He smiled and when she gave him a weird look he added, "hehe you talk in your sleep babe."  
  
She blushed and frowned, munching on the bacon. "Ok considering that...."  
  
Duo grinned. "Welcome home."  
  
~end chapter 2~  
  
Oh my god guys I am *sooooo* sorry about this taking so damned long, Ive had a ton of family problems and I started school and stuff...to tell the truth I wasnt going to continue with this, but I looked at the reviews and figured what the hell sooo here you go ^.^ Sorry its so short..Oh by the way happy back to school present Jason ^.^ hehe!! 


	3. Fun for a while

Hilde smiled. "Home huh? Thanks.."  
  
Duo (who had his back turned) laughed and turned around to face her is that all the thanks I get for letting you st-" He was cut off as Hilde jumped at him, sending both of them falling to the floor from the force of her hug. They both laughed and Duo, seizing the moment, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "hmhm g'morning and your welcome babe!!" He grinned and sat up, picking her up with him and setting her on a chair and went back to his cooking.  
  
They ate breakfast, laughing and making fun about everything and nothing, and when they were doing the dishes, a loud knock came from the living room. Duo frowned and went to see who it was. Hilde listened in as he talked to the angry woman.  
  
"I've never had such a bad time-"  
  
"Maam would you mind telling me whats wrong before you yell at me?"  
  
"YOU FIXED MY CAR BUT DIDNT GIVE ME THE RECIPT!"  
  
Duo groaned. "Sorry Maam, hang on and I'll go get it..." He came back in and went in another room. A few moments later, the woman stormed in after him and began yelling about how much of a hurry she was in. Hilde stared at where her body was sillueted from the light.   
  
She knew that woman.....Hilde went to go sneak into the other room, but the woman turned just as Hilde got into the hallway and the woman stopped in mid-sentence, the recipt in her hand.  
  
"Well thank you! It TOOK YOU LONG ENOU-..." The woman stared at Hilde, then turned to Duo.   
  
"So Mr. Maxwell, I now see what you do with your spare money...Hire young women to be your maids just so you can stare at them all day then sleep with them at night?" Hilde looked down and realized she had soap suds on Duo's sweatshirt. She must had looked like a maid....  
  
Meanwhile, Duo was looking confused. "Maam, what are you talking about?!"   
  
The woman glared and scoffed. "Well, she has to be a maid. Thats the only thing shes good for."  
  
Duo looked even more confused, but Hilde cut in,smirking. "Shutup, just because its my heritage to be a maid doesnt mean...." She was cut off as the woman slapped her hard.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!"  
  
Duo stepped in and held onto Hilde to keep her from attacking the woman. "Hilde whats going on??"  
  
Hilde laughed darkly. "Duo, meet my mom."  
  
~End chapter 3~  
  
Weeee! hehe I think this is the fastest I've updated in a long time. Thanks for the reviews everyone!! (Oh, and to anyone that has read The not so evil vampire- *smiles* I'm making a sequel with 3 new characters, once I finish The struggle I should be about halfway done with N.S.E.V. 2....) 


	4. The end? Of course not!

Duo looked from Hilde to her mother. "What?!"  
  
Hilde smiled at him then glared at her mother. "Yeah, sadly.  
  
Her mother glared. "Do not speak to me that way!!" Smoothing out her skirt, she looked at Hilde. "So I see you've taken up a job. How nice. However, your father and I need you back at home." Emphasizing the last word, she grabbed Hilde's wrist and pulled her towards the door.  
  
Hilde struggled. "What are you doing?! You disowned me!!! You can't just grab me and force me back home, I'm not a little kid anymore!" She ripped her hand away and started to walk away, but her mother grabber her by the shoulder.  
  
"Sweetie, if you don't come with me, your FATHER will come and get you." Hilde turned pale as her mother spoke. "Now, go get your things and lets leave." Letting her go and pushing her into the hallway, her mother walked outside and sat in her car.  
  
Duo, confused as ever, walked into Hilde's room, where Hilde was quickly throwing a few things in a bag. "Babe, I don't get it, what's going on? Why are you leaving with her?? I've never seen you give up so easily."  
  
Hilde sighed and looked at Duo. "Duo, my mom is making me, you saw. I have to go now, or she'll send my dad after me." Looking at Duo's puzzled face, she added, " My dad is a lot worse than my mom is, trust me." She sighed as Duo lowered his head, obviously hurt by her sudden leave. She closed the bag and hugged him. "Don't worry sweetie, I don't know what they want with me, but I'll be back, I promise." She smiled at him.  
  
Duo lifted his hand up to her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb with a look of sadness and a slight fear that Hilde had never seen before in the gundam pilots eyes. "That's what I'm worried about babe. What do they want you for?"  
  
Hilde smiled lightly, and leaned in to kiss him. Duo smiled and closed his eyes, when they were almost touching, they both smiled, and leaned in to close the gap.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They both jumped, ruining the kiss. Looking out the window where Hilde's mom sat in her car angrily waiting, they both sighed. Hilde hugged Duo around the waist and smiled. "I'll call don't worry." She smiled, running out the door quickly.  
  
Watching Hilde and her mother drive away, he sighed. Looking over at his bed, where she had slept for the past few months, he smiled sadly and laid down. Smelling the scent of her shampoo on the pillow, he slowly fell into a restless sleep.   
  
~A few weeks later~   
  
Duo closed the door behind him and shrugged off his coat. Looking at the answering machine, his smile faded. It had been three weeks now, it was a week before christmas, and he still hadn't gotten a call from Hilde. Worried, he looked in the phonebook for a number, but none could be found. Searching her room for any kind of a clue, he picked up an old picture of them, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Smiling sadly but not finding any clues, he dropped it sadly, but a small peice of paper fell from the back. Picking it up, he grinned broadly and headed for his car.   
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
Hilde's POV   
  
Hilde curled up on the soft bed and sniffed. Yes, she knew going home would be bad, but not *this* bad.She had been put under her parents version of house arrest, locked in her room like some sort of animal, unable to call Duo under pain of death. Her fathers justification for her treatment was that 'she needed to be punished for what she had done to their families honor.' She had scoffed as he said this, her family was extremely wealthy, and no one knew about her anyway. She was the "closet child", hidden from everyone because of her childish tomboy antics. She looked out the window at the setting sun sadly and sighed, until she noticed a lone car driving quickly towards the house. Choking back a sob of suprise, she stood up quickly and looked closer. Duo's beat up Jeep was slowly coming into view. She was so happy, she hadn't noticed her father standing behind her, and he said softly,   
  
"Your not leaving Hilde. I'll make sure of that."   
  
With that, he grabbed her and grinned, holding up a large metal pole. "I said you would pay for what you have done to our honor, and I meant with your blood."   
  
~To be continued~   
  
w00t I'm not dead!! =D Ok, you guys have waited forever for this story with no death threats, so im putting both up. Happy early christmas everyone ^^ 


	5. Happiness or Sorrow

Chapter 5~   
  
Duo looked up at the house warily. Well, not house exactly, Mansion. He knocked on the door and pulled out his preventer's badge. No one answered. He knocked again, louder this time.   
  
A man in about his thirties answered, glaring at him. Gruffly he asked, "What do you want boy?" Duo held up his preventer's badge and smirked.   
  
"I'm here for Hilde, preventer's orders."   
  
The man just grinned. "Ah, I see, well come in Mr. Preventer. I'm Hilde's father." He opened the door and let Duo in.   
  
Duo looked around. "Now then, where's Hil---" He was cut off as the man hit him in the back of the head with the metal rod. The man looked down at him and smirked. Turning to the maids, he barked,   
  
"Take him away." The maids scurried and dragged Duo off, throwing Duo into a darkened room and locking the door behind him.   
  
~The next day~   
  
Duo awoke with a splitting headache. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed the back of his head, finding a huge lump. Groaning, he blinked his eyes and looked around. Seeing nothing but darkness, he felt his way to the door and turned the knob.   
  
Locked.   
  
Sitting to the side of the door, he waited until one of the maids came. She glared down at him and threw him a plate of food. He sighed and gave her a look of defeat, then lunged.   
  
Knocking her over, he ran. Looking around the empty house, he heard a girl yelling. Following the noise, he ran up the stairs and came to a broom closet. Tearing the door from its hinges, he looked down at a very angry Hilde, tied and gagged, and to Duo's happiness, unharmed. Untying her, he stood her up and hugged her.   
  
"Oh god Hilde, you have no idea how much I've missed you.." He said softly, hugging her tighter, leaning in for a kiss.   
  
She stopped him. "Not now!!! Lets go!!" She whispered quickly. He picked her up and ran down the stairs, running towards the door. Her father stepped in the way.   
  
  
  
"And just where do you think your going?" He asked, grinning and twirling the rod between his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Duo charged him, Hilde's father raising the iron rod. Duo dodged as he swung it, barely avoiding it's blow. He grabbed it and ran, throwing it backwards at the man as he ran out of the house.   
  
Setting Hilde into the jeep and gunning the engine, they tore out of the driveway. Hilde gasped and clung to Duo's arm.   
  
  
  
"Duo are you crazy?! Slow down!!" She then noticed the iron rod sitting at the bottom of the jeep. "Wait, isn't that the thing you threw at my dad?" She looked over at Duo and saw an evil grin spreading across his lips. He glanced at his watch and gunned the engine faster.   
  
An explosion resounded from behind them and Duo just laughed. Hilde smiled.   
  
~Christmas~   
  
"DUO MAXWELL!!!" Hilde yelled, looking around for Duo.   
  
She heard a laugh from around the corner. Following it, he grabbed her and pulled her close.   
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas babe, and a happy new year! Glad to have you back babe. I really missed you." He said cheerfully. He pressed his lips against hers, and for the first time, it was uninteruptted.   
  
~End~  
  
wow, ok guys, this was no where near humor, im sorry ;-; the original idea for this story was that Duo would have to meet Hilde's parents and it would be one of those "Meet the Parents" parodies..but well, my emotions have been in a downward spiral since I started this, so no humor o_o;; gomen guys..anyways, review please ^^ 


End file.
